Shugo Chara: I wish
by xXRed-ScorpionXx
Summary: "I hate myself.. I am dense.. I am cold-hearted... I am an idiot! I wish I was never born!" Rated T for vulgar words... AMUTO
1. Worst Day

**Hello People, This is Lex~**

**_And this is Zyx.._  
**

**_This is Tine!_**

**_And we're back!_**

**_This story is Amuto now..._**

**_YUP! LEX DOESN'T OWN THIS  
_**

**__****Amu's P.O.V**

****I barged in my house, with tears in my eyes,

I ran upstairs to my room.

I locked my door and closed the windows,

I sat on my bed and cried.

"Amu-chan.. Are you ok?" I heard Ran get out of her egg.

I didn't respond.

"Amu-chan! What happened!" Miki shouted as she went out of her egg.

I still didn't respond and continued to cry.

"Amu-chan.. Why are you crying desu~?" I heard Suu hover to me.

"Will you leave me alone?!" I shouted at my charas.

Suu was in a verge of tears and Miki frowned at me.

"Amu-chan! Why would you shout at Suu?!" Miki scolded me.

"Amu-chan! Tell us what happened, we are your would-be self!" Ran shouted.

"I said, will you leave me alone?!" I shouted at them and I snatched a pillow to cry on.

"Let's go Suu.." I heard Miki sadly said as she went to her egg.

Ran followed the two of them and went in her egg too.

I continued crying..

Why am I crying?

_It was a normal day..._

_I attended class and I saw that Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima and Yaya are not in class.._

_I excused myself and tried to find them,_

_When I went to the soccer field,_

_I saw the Guardians on the ground, lifeless_

_I saw a giant X-character, shooting purple lights._

_"Guys!" I cried._

_They are still not moving._

_With all my strength, I pulled them away from the X-Character._

_The X-Character flew away and disintegrated alot of buildings,_

_I quickly dialled 911 and an ambulance, forgetting about the X-Character._

_"P-p-please come quickly.." I cried._

_The ambulance came and got the Guardians._

_I rode with them with tears on my eyes,_

_"Please be ok! PLEASE BE OK!" I shouted at the guardians._

_"Ok, Missy, please calm down.." The driver said._

_"HOW CAN I BE CALM?! MY FRIENDS ARE IN DANGER! DRIVE FASTER!" I shouted._

_We arrived at the hospital and I followed the nurse rush them to the Emergency Room._

_"Rima! Tadase! Yaya! Nagi! Kukai!" I cried while following them._

_"Miss, you can only stay outside." The nurse stopped me._

_"No! Noo! Please!" I cried._

_Several nurses forced me to go out._

_I crumbled and fell._

_"This is my fault, if I came earlier I could have saved you..." I whispered._

_I left the hospital, looking down to prevent people to see the tears falling down from my eyes._

_It feels like the world began spinning quick_

_I could see people walking fast._

_Then I felt a person beside me._

_"Amu-koi~" It teased me._

_"Stop annoying me, baka! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I suddenly blurted out to him, not even thinking about what it could do._

_I didn't even know why I shouted all my anger to him, he didn't do anything._

_Ikuto stared at me, broken-hearted._

_I can see little drops of tears falling from his eyes._

_I staggered back when I saw the tears,_

_I backed away and ran away with Ikuto looking at me until he fades away._

_"Sorry Ikuto,,, Sorry Guardians! SORRY! I... I..." was all I can think_

Thinking about what I did,I cried again.

It felt like my eyes can't take it anymore.

_Amu-chan.._

__I looked around to see no one speaking

_Don't be too hard on yourself_

__I recognize it was Tadase's voice..

_When all is in dark, find the light.._

__This is Ikuto's voice.

"Shut up!" I shouted as I covered my ears.

The illusions disappeared.

"W-w-what have I done.." I whispered to myself

With anger on myself, I trudged outside.

"I hate myself, I am too dense, I am heartless.. I don't want to face them now.. I am not strong nor smart.." I shouted outside.

I can feel parts of my heart slowly dissolving.

I can feel the pain.

Expecially about Ikuto..

"I wish I WAS NEVER BORN!"

~WoooooooooooooooooSH~

**WOAH!**

**_That is so exaggerated, Lex_  
**

**_I love it :D_**

**Thanks, Tine!**

**PLEASE R&R**


	2. What happened?

**Lex: I AM BACK IN SCRIPT FORM.. And I see that alot of people read this now!**

**Zyx: Tsk..tsk..tsk.. You'll be banned again**

**Tine: Yup, she'll be!**

**Lex: Hmph.. I don't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

_"I_ _hate myself, I am too dense, I am heartless.. I don't want to face them now.. I am not strong nor smart.." I shouted outside._

_I can feel parts of my heart slowly dissolving._

_I can feel the pain._

_Expecially about Ikuto.._

_"I wish I WAS NEVER BORN!"_

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes,

Where am I?

I put my hands on my eyes

Did I cried all night?

I stood up and looked around

It looks like Seiyo but its more.. Dull and Tormented..

I saw the Royal Garden and I went in it, hoping the Guardians were there to explain everything

But what was inside shocked me.

I saw the Guardians sitting on their proper places..

Tadase was in the king's chair but his hair is no longer blonde, it is black.

And his sweet smile was no longer there but a deathglare.

Next is Rima in the queen's chair with her long blonde hair cut.

She looks down about something.

Next is Nagihiko in the Jack's chair with his long purple hair cut too.

He was no longer looked like a gentleman but a thug.

Last is Yaya in the Ace's chair.

Her ponytail ribbons are no longer there, her hair was hanging loosely.

She looks more mature than I last saw her.

"Who are you?!" Tadase growled.

"D-don't you remember me? I am Amu, the bearer of the 4 charas, the Joker?" I tried to explain.

"We don't know any Amu and the bearer of the 4 charas is a myth! The Joker? Pfft.. We only have 4 chair!" Rima frowned at me.

"What?! Rima! Stop Joking around! And what happened to your hair!" I shouted.

"Just last year I cut it for it represents beauty but now we don't need beauty, we need bravery to defeat our enemies. And I am not joking around, do I look like I was joking around?!" Rima looked at Nagihiko

"N-no.." Nagihiko replied.

"Thank you!" Rima said with a sarcastic tone.

"Who are you anyways?! We don't have time for any interruption now! Tadase, continue!" Yaya bossed them around.

"As I said, I am Hinamori Amu! The bearer of 4 charas! What happened?" I shouted.

The Guardians sighed angrily.

"Where have you been the past 4 years?! We've been suffering under the EASTER for the 4 years!" Tadase shouted.

"Please... Tell me the story.." I begged.

"It began when the former King left the words,"The Humpty Lock should be given to the bearer of 3 charas..". We believed that he or she would arrive but didn't, we decided to take the matters in our own hands. With our charas.." Tadase said as he showed his chara.

"This is Kiseki, the knight.." Tadase showed his chara.

It has purple hair but now with a sword and armor.

"G'day Ma'am Amu.." Kiseki bowed.

"This is Kusukusu, the sneak chara.." Rima called her chara.

It has blonde hair and in a ninja suit but no ninja mask.

"There is no time to have a laugh, we need to do this seriously.." Kusukusu frowned.

"And this is Rhythm, my sports chara. And this is Temari, my weapon-user chara." Nagihiko made way for his 2 charas.

Rhythm has purple hair and he was in a camouflage suit.

Temari has purple hair too but in a broken kimono.

"I thought Temari is for Nadeshiko?" I asked.

"Wait, you know Nadeshiko?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes, Nadeshiko was my bestfriend but moved to Europe to practice dancing.." I answered.

"Oh uh.." Temari mumbled.

"Answer my question.." I said.

"But first, how do you know her? I-i mean-She doesn't know you.." Nagihiko frowned.

"I don't know what happened but.." I was interrupted

"THIS is Pepe-chan, the leader of this troop.." Yaya frowned

Pepe is no longer baby-like.

Her pacifier is gone and her baby clothes too.

Pepe's hair was untied too and she was wearing a comrade suit.

"Our charas was never like this before.. 3 years before my chara is a king, Nagihiko's is a athlete and dancer, Rima's is a clown and Yaya's a baby but they were reborn to be more tough and to be capable in the battlefield since the EASTER got the Embryo instead of us. The wished the world for their command. They made the town dull and they kept captive of our family members.. Tsukasa, my uncle, disappeared when all of this happened. The only man I trusted betrayed us so I decided to do things my way." Tadase continued.

My tears fell from my eyes,"You mean... Ikuto.."

"Oh, my nii-san?! That black cat of misfortune?! He was the one who got the Embryo! He gave it! I can't forgive him for this!" Tadase stood up and went near me.

"How do you know all about Nadeshiko and Ikuto?!" Tadase shouted.

I gulped and thought about it.

Yesterday, I wished for never to be born... And today, they didn't know me... I know what's going on, the wish!

"I...I..." I looked down as I explained everything in the parallel universe..

* * *

**Lex: I hope you like it...**

**Zyx: Hey, please R&R**


	3. Ikuto! What are you doing!

**Lex: Sorry if I updated late! Blame it on Roleplaying!**

**Zyx: Now, we present you..**

**Tine: Shugo Chara! I wish Chapter 3!**

**Lex: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

****After I told my story, they nodded.

"D-d-do you believe me?" I stuttered.

"Yes.. We do.. But it's kind of impossible to get back to your real world now." Yaya said.

I sighed.

They began talking about the plan and I just sat there.

Then the door began banging.

"X-eggs.." Yaya mumbled as she chara nari.

"Chara Nari! Bravery!"

She gained a comrade suit and her hair was in a bun.

She was holding a gun and was in a ready pace.

The door slammed open and alot of X-eggs were flooding.

"Shot of Bravery!" She pointed her gun to the X-eggs and they shattered one by one.

"The dreams! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE DREAMS?!" I shouted, looking at the shattered pieces.

"Our dreams got shattered too ya know?! Now we have no other choice but to do that to them too!" Yaya growled.

I can hear the X-eggs screams. They slowly fades away.

Yaya continued shattering them 'till I can't take it anymore.

I tackled Yaya and she fell down.

She pointed her gun to me, "Don't you dare let me pull this trigger!"

I froze.

"You are no help at all! Get out!" She said as she shattered the last egg.

I felt frustration tears whelm up, "Fine!"

I stormed out.

I saw the city's dullness, it just hurts to see your cheerful town turn into the one that you hate.

I kicked a stone and it rolled away.

"What did the stone did to you?" I heard someone from my behind.

"Stay away, Tadase!" I shouted as I threw a stone at him.

"You are one of the jerks who destroy the dreams now! GET AWAY!" I shouted.

He dodged the stone and sneakily slide next to me.

"I have no choice, Yaya almost killed me before.." He said, sliding up his sleeve to reveal a scar.

I growled at him and stomped off.

"Wait! You'll get hurt if you go alone!" He shouted.

"I don't care! I prefer to kill myself than to stick with you jerks!" I stuck out my tounge and ran away,

He slowly faded from my sight as I ran faster.

I was looking back when I hit a lamp post.

"Stupid lamp post!" I said, rubbing my forehead.

In front of me, I saw the EASTER.

"I got to do this alone... If I want my old life to go back." I growled

I saw a knife on my pocket.

You wondering where I got it?

From Yaya.

I barged inside and cut the electricity.

I heard panic screams.

Then I felt someone slid to me.

"What are you doing here?" A low voice asked.

I looked to him and squinted.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No. And I don't know you too." He flatly said.

"You sound like Ikuto,,," I pointed the knife to him.

"Hey! Calm down! Don't you dare put that near to me, and how did you know my name?" He asked.

"So, you are Ikuto.." I slowly put the knife down.

"Since you cut the electricity and look like you're going to kill someone here, I'm going to call the security.." He frowned.

I felt someone put handcuffs behind me.

"Hey! Get off of me!" I kicked and shouted.

"Sorry, no can do!" Ikuto said.

I felt power overwhelm in me.

"I said, get me out!" I screamed as I broke the handcuffs

"Get the tranquilizer out!" Ikuto shouted as I felt something hit me.

I felt dizzy and slowly drifted to a forced sleepiness

* * *

**Lex: Yay!** **Another story for today!**

**Zyx: Kinda lame..**

**Tine: Let's end this now, shall we? Please R&R and please tell us your opinion about evil Amu**

**Lex: Hey! What a spoiler you are, Tine D:**

**Tine: Sorry! **


End file.
